Jean Gagné
|birth_place = Quebec, Canada |death_date = |death_place = |billed = Quebec City, Quebec, Canada |resides= |trainer = |debut = 1971 |retired = 1990 }} Jean Gagné (May 25, 1950 – October 21, 2016) was a Québécois retired professional wrestler and manager, best known under the ring name Frenchy Martin. During his World Wrestling Federation heyday in the 1980s as the manager of Canadian wrestler Dino Bravo, he was known for his trademark sign that read "USA is not OK". Gagné, however, began his career in Canada, primarily in Stampede Wrestling, and Puerto Rico's World Wrestling Council. In 1990, Gagné left the WWF and retired from professional wrestling. Professional wrestling career Canada and Puerto Rico Jean Gagné began his career in 1971 in Quebec and in Stu Hart's Stampede Wrestling. In June 1977, Gagné, under the name Frenchy Martin, won the ESA North American Heavyweight Championship in Trans-Canada Wrestling. In July, he lost the title to Leo Burke. In Stampede Wrestling in February 1976, he held the Stampede International Tag Team Championship under the name Don Gagné. In October 1977, Gagné, still wrestling under the name Don Gagné, won the Stampede North American Heavyweight Championship in a tournament final after the former champion Dan Kroffat retired and vacated the title. In January, however, he lost the title to old rival Leo Burke. Gagné defeated Burke for the Stampede Championship in November 1979 but lost it to Mr. Sekigawa in December. Meanwhile, Jean Gagné also wrestled in Puerto Rico's World Wrestling Council under his own name, and in the first half of 1978, he and partner Huracán Castillo traded the WWC World Tag Team Championship with the team of Invader I and José Rivera, holding the title once. He also held the WWC Caribbean Heavyweight Championship and the WWC North American Tag Team Championship, the latter he held four time; one of the times was with Michel Martel as part of a tag team called The Mercenaries. While in Puerto Rico, he wrestled Ric Flair in a match to a 60-minute time limit draw. World Wrestling Federation In August 1987, he became the host of a WWF talk show segment called "Le Studio" (presented only in Canada, during WWF Superstars of Wrestling), one of his first guest was Mr. T. Frenchy Martin began managing Bravo after his split with the tag partners Brutus Beefcake and Greg Valentine, collectively known as The Dream Team. During his alliance with Bravo, Martin regularly carried a sign down to ringside that read "USA is not OK". In March 1988, he managed Bravo at WrestleMania IV in a match against Don Muraco. During a rematch at SummerSlam in August, Martin distracted Bravo's opponent Muraco to allow Bravo to get the victory. In October at the King of the Ring, Martin managed Bravo in a win over Jim Duggan in a flag match. He also appeared at Bravo's side at Saturday Night's Main Event XVII at the end of October. On Thanksgiving night, he also appeared at Survivor Series. At the Royal Rumble in January 1989, Bravo, accompanied by Martin, teamed with The Fabulous Rougeaus (Jacques and Raymond) but lost a two out of three falls match against Jim Duggan and The Hart Foundation (Bret Hart and Jim Neidhart). At WrestleMania V at April 1989, after Bravo's match with Ron Garvin, Martin attacked Garvin, and as a result, Garvin performed his signature maneuver on him. Bravo eventually dropped Martin in favor of Jimmy Hart. Later, Martin appeared as an occasional "jobber" on weekly WWF television broadcasts, reviving his initial role with the company when he joined the WWF in 1986. By mid-1990, Gagné retired and left the business. Outside the WWF In Montreal's Lutte Internationale in January 1984, Gagné won the Canadian International Tag Team Championship with partner Pierre Lefebvre from the team of Gino Brito and Tony Parisi, but lost them in a rematch on February 20. In June, Gagné and Lefebvre won the title back, but lost it to Raymond Rougeau and Jacques Rougeau, Jr. in the beginning of July. In 1980, under the name Masked Cyclops, Gagné won the NWA Pacific International Championship from Tor Kamata, but he lost it later that year to Siva Afi. At the International Wrestling 2000 card at the Centre Pierre Charbonneau, Gagné as Frenchy Martin managed Richard Charland in the semi-main event against King Kong Bundy. In wrestling *'Wrestlers managed' **Abdullah the Butcher **Dino Bravo **Jos Leduc Championships and accomplishments *'Atlantic Grand Prix Wrestling' :*AGPW International Heavyweight Championship (2 times) *'Lutte Internationale' :*Canadian International Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Pierre Lefebvre *'NWA Mid-Pacific Promotions' :*NWA Pacific International Championship (1 time) *'Trans-Canada Wrestling' **IW North American Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Stampede Wrestling' :*[[Stampede International Tag Team Championship|NWA International Tag Team Championship (Calgary version)]] (1 time) - with Ripper Collins :*Stampede North American Heavyweight Championship (2 times) *'World Wrestling Council' :*WWC Caribbean Heavyweight Championship (2 times) :*WWC North American Heavyweight Championship (3 times) :*WWC North American Tag Team Championship (4 times) - with Michel Martel (1), Jean Martel (1), Rick Martel (1) and Mr. Fuji (1) :*WWC World Tag Team Championship (4 times) - with Huracán Castillo (1), Invader I (1), Gino de la Serra (1) and Gran Apolo (1) External links * Profile * Profile Category:Canadian wrestlers Category:Managers and valets Category:1971 debuts Category:1990 retirements Category:1950 births Category:Male wrestlers Category:2016 deaths Category:Wrestlers who have died Category:All Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:American Wrestling Association alumni Category:Central States Wrestling alumni Category:Championship Wrestling From Florida alumni Category:Eastern Sports Association alumni Category:International Wrestling Association alumni Category:Lutte Internationale alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:NWA All-Star Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Mid-America alumni Category:Stampede Wrestling alumni Category:St. Louis Wrestling Club alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Federation (Bill Watts) alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Federation (Japan) alumni Category:World Class Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Council alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni